Immortal Love
by IronKissedVampire
Summary: Seferia is considered to be an Immortal. She travel through time and space helping anyone and doing whatever strikes her fancy. She went to Sha-Ka'an for a simple 'family' visit when she is dragged into something that she least expected.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_I have raven-black hair that goes all the way to the middle of my thighs. It's done up in hundreds of braids that end with bone beads, but they are hidden under my soot-black cloak embedded with a red spider web pattern. My skin is lily white and my facial and body features are of elfin stature, with my eyes having no set hue, they change to my mood, and my lips are a blood red color. I am what you could consider an Immortal. I travel through time and space helping the friends I make and doing whatever strikes my fancy._

_I'm clad in a new-age renaissances gown that is red with black spider web lace over it with the sleeves coming halfway down my hands and the dress stopping just above the knees in the front and a detachable train at floor length in the back, showing off my matching five-inch heels._

_Traveling with me are my five guardians: a black panther, two white wolves, and two giant maroon spiders. All of them having a scarlet red blaze on their foreheads, but only the panther could be seen to others at the moment, since I did not want to stir everyone into a panic._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I have landed on the planet of Sha-Ka'an to visit some of my dearest friends that I consider my family. My first visit in three years of their time. I am coming at the now annual tournaments being hosted by the Ly-San-Ter family. The first tournament was held so Challen could decide on a life mate for his daughter, Shanelle. But now they are the only time when visitors are allowed into the planet when not for trading. So at least I probably won't stick out as much as before, but I will be outed if some of the older warriors see me. I have arrived at midday so I came in through the main entrance to the city instead of my usual way. At first it seems no one will pay the slightest bit of attention to me, other than a few visitors who seem interested in me, but not Sha-Ka'ans, but then a warrior sees me and puts his hand over heart, a sign of respect meant for other warriors that earned it but not for anyone else, and certainly never for a woman. And that got the attention of all the other warriors that he was speaking to, and then they recognize me to and did the same, so everyone around was now staring at me in awe. Well, those who knew the customs Sha-Ka'an very well. I incline my head to signal that they may come to me. One of them in particular stands out to me, its Tamiron, Challen best friend.

"It is good to see you again, Seferia. You have been sorely missed. Though we may not be able to make your visit the like we had before."

"That is quite well for me. Would you please not tell Tedra and Challen that I am here, though, I want to surprise them."

"Challen would not appreciate being lied to him, but for you, you had better just get there before me." "Thank you so much!" Jumping up to wrap my arms around him, his arms immediately wrapping around me to keep me against him. "And don't worry, I am heading there right now." I say while I waited to be set down, and not finding being set down until I gave Tam a look. "My apologies and Seferia, what is that beast you have with you?"

"Oh, it is called a panther. She is perfectly harmless unless you try to hurt me or I give her the command to attack. Okay, Tamiron?"

"Very well, but where do you come from now that you are not in what is appropriate?"

"Oh, my apologies I'll change right now if you insist." And with a bit of magic that I picked up in another star system and time I was in my usual_ chauri _and cloak. The _chauri_ was made of white and black scarves. The cloak is white with same spiderweb pattern but in black, but now not all of my hair is hidden under the cloak, the front half of it frames my body. The belt that keeps the _chauri_ where it is supposed to be is made of silver and is studded with blood red jewels that I found in the same star system as where I learned the magic. And I have some of the same jewels dangling from my ears and wrists along with a few rings made of them and silver. I am also wearing sandals in the color of silver with more of the gems stitched on them. The interesting fact about then is that if their carrier is threatened, they extend and become incredible sharp, but only to the ones attacking. "How is this Tam?"

"Woman, you should know better than that to use your powers in front of these people. Indeed though, your _chauri _is acceptable. Now go and present yourself to Challen."

"Fine, but I do wish to see more of the tournaments before I see them. Don't worry I will visit them before you do. Have a pleasant time Tam. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Seferia, I will see you this moonrise." But even when we had parted ways, everyone is still gawking at me, so I hurried along toward the areas.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When I had traveled down a few streets I came across a little girl who was looking dejectedly over a tiny box garden that held nothing but dead plants and soil in it.

"What is the matter, _kerima_?"

"Oh, I'm sorry lady. It's just that this was my first garden and everything died." She sniffed, holding back tears.

"Would you like me to help you with your garden?"

"How can you help me? They are dead."

"Well what if I could grow you a whole new garden's worth of plants that will be even better than the ones you started with?"

"Why, I would sincerely love that very much, lady."

"Fine then, just tell me what kind of plants and how much of each one you want to have. Oh, and if you would please, call me Seferia, not lady or other such nonsense."

"If you wish lady...I mean Seferia."

"Now then shall we get started? Would you like fruits, vegetables, or flowers, or all three?"

"I would like to have flowers; if you will."

"What kind of flowers do you want to have in your garden?"

"I would like to have chrysanthemums, roses, lilies, and white mums, if that is possible."

"Sweetheart, lets get started on your new garden before it gets late. Now just stay behind me and watch me do my thing."

What I'm doing is also another trick I learned when I was visiting another of my friends. First things first, I have to get rid of the dead ones.

"Now don't get frightened little one this is just one of my guardians. Cerulean, come here, please." And one of the spiders came over and shed her invisibility so the child, Aiiel, could see her too.

"Ahh! Wha-what is that thing," Aiiel stammered out.

"This is Cerulean; she protects me from any one who tries to hurt me just like Domino here. She won't hurt you. She's going to help you with your garden. She can help get rid of the plants here." And with that I got back to work on the garden. "Cerulean, will you please remove these poor plants?" She shot out her web and gathered them, and then she disintegrated them with her poison that she also has stored in her body.

After she did that, she came to me so I could put her into her home. The funny thing about her home is that it is a locket. All of my guardians have a locket for them, the difference about each locket is that they are the color of the eyes of the guardian that lives there. Along with that each locket is a mini world that each of my girls chooses to be in. I need to put Cerulean in hers because she hasn't gotten used to her venom yet so when she uses it, it tires her out.

Now that the perished plants are out of the way I can get down to work. Luckily, I thought to bring my supply of all the vegetated life of all the planets I have visited. So I reached inside the tiny, beaded bag that was hanging from my wrist that held all of my belongings in miniature form so that it is no burden to me to carry. I got out my Earth case of there native plants. Then I selected the correct plants and put it back in my bag.

"So, you said that you wanted these types correct?"

"Yes, Seferia."

"Then time for you to pay attention on what I do so that you can also do it. First, you need to plant them just like regular plants. And once they were all planted you need to water them, then if you want them to be perfect every time you need to repeat what I say exactly as I say it, understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Okay, you will need to sing this song over them the first time you plant them and when you harvest them. Just follow me,

Angeli i demoni kruzhili nado mnoj…"

I learned the song on a planet that is completely ruled by machines. It helps things to grow and flourish in any and all environments.

By the time I finished the song the flowers had come into full bloom.

"Wow…who are you Seferia? I mean…just…wow."

"Now all you have to do is what I just did and every time they should look like this. I have to go now Aiiel. You be good and I will see you again," I said as I walked to the center of the park where I would find Tedra.

"Thank you, Seferia, for everything!" Aiiel shouted to me which caused some people to stare, again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The tournaments that day were staring to slow down or even stop. So I decided it was time to see Challen and Tedra and get the fiasco over with. I started to walk to the center of the park where I was sure to find them at their pavilion, surrounded with crowds of people. At first I had to practically wrestle my way through the people, but as they noticed my guardians; Domino, Vira, Sira, and Urite; who had dropped their cloaking to the people so they would move. Pretty soon every one had moved so there was this aisle for me to walk. Well, all except a few warriors that had made a perimeter around me. When they had started to do this it caught the attention of Tedra, who, before they had finished, had started to run to me, uncaring that she was causing a spectacle of herself. When she had started to run I too had quickened my pace up to meet her sooner. We met in the middle and she was choking me with a hug and she had tears in her eyes. I didn't care; I was hugging her just as much and had my own tears running down my cheeks.

"I have missed you so dearly, Seferia. You must visit us more often, you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you loud and clear. I'm so happy to be here, but I think we had better go to Challen and not make an even bigger spectacle of ourselves." And with just that sentence, Tedra and I separated, except that we still held hands.

When we got to the pavilion and Challen, already my guardians were seated around the floor and steps of the pavilion.

"Welcome, Seferia. I am pleased that you came to visit us for Tedra has missed you. You must come more often than you have been." Challen told them, while staring down at them superiorly.

"Thank you, Challen. I have also missed you guys. Where is Shani and Dal?" I say looking for them but not finding them.

"Shani has yet to arrive and Dal is around here somewhere. I see you have acquired new guardians. Where did you come by them? Or shall I say when?"

"Why, do you mean the wolves and panther? Or my spider?"

"Seferia..." Challen exclaimed with a warning laced through it.

"Okay...okay...I found Vira and Sira on a planet called Earth in the 16th century, their time. And I found Domino on the same planet as my wolves but in the 18th century, and Urite on a planet called Arachnelora in a time shortly after they came to be this size."

"Very well. As long as you keep them under control, they may be allowed to stay."

"K, sugarplum." I say with a sarcastic twist of my lips. "Mind if I send one of my guardians to find Dal and another to meet up with Shani and escort her?" I asked even though I dislike having to ask permission and Challen knew that.

"Yes, you may send them. Now I say let the tournaments continue. Come, come." And with just those few words, everyone dispersed, though many still stared at me and gave my guardians a wide berth. Tedra climbed up to be with Challen. I, meanwhile, sent Urite to meet with Shani after I hooked up her collar with my seal on it. Then, I sent Sira to find Dal, also outfitted with my seal around her neck. Once that was taken care of I went up the stairs and into the tent to hang with Challen and Tedra and to wait till Sira or Urite came back with one of the twins in tow. "So, can I have a 'real' greeting now, Challen?" In response to that question, I found my self engulfed in the arms and chest of Challen, where I was getting the life choked out of me. "Okay...okay...can't...breathe. Let go, let go?" And once I could breathe again I dropped into a spin kick and actually got Challen to stumble and go to one knee, but no sooner did I do that I had a sword at my throat by a newbie.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Easy, big boy. I didn't kill him." I stated as I waited for Challen to get back here.

"Stand down. Now." Challen said to the newbie with a glare that dared him to be contradicted. And then with a glare pointed at me, the guard lowered his weapon.

"Who is the newbie here, Challen?" I asked as kept my eye on him, not letting him out of my sights.

"He is Rune, and I advise you not to kill him. He is still learning and hasn't met you before."

"Fine, no problem. I won't kill him, but not because I don't want to, but because he is sooo cute." I said with a wink and blew a kiss to Rune. And while I was watching him restrain himself, Challen came up to me and grabbed me by my chin and turned my face so I was looking at him only.

"No, you won't kill anyone unless you are in a death match or have no other means to escape, understood?"

With a pout and my eyes turning red by my rage I said, "Whatever you say, Challen. But if I am in trouble I will not care who I kill unless it's you guys." With that said, I tore my face out of Challen's grip, causing some of my blood to well up. While the wounds repaired themselves I went to wash my face. When I turned back around with no blood on my face, nor any wounds, I came up short as Rune was right behind me, staring at my face with concealed awe.

"What?" I asked with an exasperated sigh. "And before you demand an explanation, I can regenerate. Which means my wounds heal at an accelerated rate." With that statement, I turned and started going around him to check if either of the kids had arrived yet. But was surprised when I was taken by my arm and swung around to the calm face of one angry Rune who was about to tell me to know my place or I would be punished. _Please, does he honestly think that is going to work on me? _I thought while my eyes were changing between rage red and bored-of-all-the-macho-bullshit dark blue.

Though once Rune got an actual look at my eyes, he loosened his hold on my arm immediately so that I could easily get out of it if I wanted to. But I didn't. Instead, I looked up at him and stared back at his deep violet eyes. When I did so I was struck by them being the exact shade as my eyes when I am sad or depressed. When I saw them, I, myself my being fill with sadness, to the point when both of our eyes were the same shade. And when Rune saw how my eyes changed into a precise copy of his own, he all but crushed me as he drew me up into an intense hug that cut off my breath. When I was well on the way of passing out, I caught the feeling that Rune was trying his damnedest to not let traitor tears fall. But from what, I don't know. I just knew that my arms were wriggling free to hug him back with as much force.

We held onto each other as if we were to let go the worlds would fall apart. At least we did until a cough from behind us startled us so much that Rune had released me so fast and I had hit the floor on my backside, hard. "What the _farden_ hell!? Are you a complete ass or what?!" I yelled as I got up off the white marble floor of the pavilion. When I had dusted off I glanced at Rune, meeting his now perplexed expression with my eyes changing to a confused orange color that was a deep as the orange hue in the sky at sundown over the mountains. "What's your deal? Why did you drop me like that? I'm not a sack of vegetables to be tossed around even if my body can regenerate. So, why?"

"I-I-I do not know why I did that. You seem so much like...home." With that, Rune then went about to get permission from Challen if he may be excused. When Challen heard Rune's request he looked directly at me waiting for my own permission, as I had been who Rune was talking to before he came to Challen with his request. I looked between Challen and Rune, taking in Rune's emotional level. I then nodded to Challen that Rune may go, I had no need for him right now. But I gave a sign to Challen that I didn't want Rune to go far, just in case.

When Rune had exited, I went to hang up my cloak since I was not in need of it now that I was in the presence of the local ruling family.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"So, now that that is taken care of. Tedra, how have you been? Still have Martha looking over Shani? Or are you starting in on Dal yet?" I asked after we were seated around the main room while we chatted and drank. "Well, if I have to say yes to still looking out for Shani and how can I not? I have not 'started in' on Dal, I trust that he will find his wife, it just takes time. And I am doing fine. As you can see, Challen and I are getting along for now, though who knows how long that will last. And I must ask the same of you. Have you discovered any new planets? Or have you found the one yet?" Tedra ask excitedly. "No to both of them, Tedra." I said with such sadness that even Challen had come over to put his hand on my shoulder and said that it's all right I still had them. Yeah, yeah, I know I should be happy with just that but the loneliness does get to me. When Challen had moved back to where Tedra was, a commotion was being raised outside. When we went to investigate, we came to the site of Urite coming up the stairs ahead of a group of people who were making their way to us. When I saw Urite I immediately started to race forward with Tedra. When Shani saw her mother she had started to pick up the pace. But when she saw me to, she immediately started running, forgetting that it was not appropriate for her to leave her husband like that.

"Oh, mother it's so good to see you! And you too Seferia! I have missed you both so much!" Shani gasped in one breaths worth. "You must tell me how you too have been. But first, where is father?"

"I am right here, daughter. Now, let me look at you." Challen said with a slight look of mischief in his eyes.

"Most certainly father. Right away," she replied with the same look of mischief and secrets on her face as her father. When he had grasped her face and looked her over, he let go of Shani's face and drew her into a hug just as suffocating as the one he gave her. "Your mother has missed you." which was his way to say that he, himself, had missed her.

When all that was said and done, her husband had caught up to us and was talking to Challen while we all made way back to the pavilion. Along the way Shani and Tedra dropped back to be with me. "So, how have you been since I last saw you, Shani?" I ask.

"I have been well. And Seferia, I am happy to see you, it has been so long." She remarked when she saw that my eyes where changing from happy emerald green to pure gold. "I love you too, Shani and I will try to make more visits in the future. Oh, and I'm happy that Urite found you so quickly. What did you think of her when you first saw her?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was freaking out and the guys were about to attack it when it dropped down onto four legs. When I saw what it did I screamed at them them to stop. When Falon had stopped and actually looked at me I climbed off of the _hataari, _I went over to Urite and looked closer at her and found your seal on her collar along with her name. You are lucky I still remember it." Shani said as a matter of fact.

With that said we joined the others in the tent, and went about talking and chatting about what has happened since we all got together. And went on even when Tam came by too. When it was time for the evening meal we all headed to the castle to rejoice and for the men to talk about peace treaties and all that. When it was well into the night, I had not seen Rune in some time. I then went over to Challen to ask where he was. Challen replied that he was in the west courtyards practicing and that I may have him to myself for as long as I wanted, that is unless there was a need for him. With that, I all but ran with Domino right on my tail.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When I had finally made it to the courtyards I came upon Rune and Tam training with a bunch of other warriors. When Tam saw me he nodded to me that told me that he would be done soon. I nodded back and pointed towards one of the backless couches placed around the outside perimeter of the courtyard. Then I pointed to Tam and back to where I would be to let him know that I wanted to be with Rune, alone. Then I went to the backless couch and saw one of the orphaned girls that were under Challen's protection. "Hello again, Seferia. How have you been since we last had you for a visit?" she asked me as she made her way over to me to sit next to me. "Well, I haven't done much but visit friends and help in battles and heal the sick and injured. So, the usual then, Alaik." I answer, laughing.

"Oh, and I too have just been doing the usual. But we have a few new girls that just joined everyone here. Could I bring them to meet you soon, please? It would do them good to know you and get used to you." Alaik beseeches. "Very well, you can show me to them tomorrow if that is fine for you." I say with a hint of humor in my voice. "Oh thank you Lady Seferia." Alaik says with laughter in her voice as she notices that my eyes are getting some brown in them. We were still laughing when Rune came over with a look of unease and confusion in his violet eyes. "Hi, Rune. Well I'm glad you could come see me. Alaik, darling, we will talk later. But right now I want to ask Rune something. Bye-bye!" "Goodbye, Seferia." and with a shallow bow to us she left in a hurry to spread the news about us to everyone.

"Now that she's gone, how do you feel about training with me?" I asked with a smirk. When he looked at my face and saw I was serious he asked if I had the _shoden's _permission to be able to fight. Which, to be honest, was a given since it was against the law for women to have weapons and fight with them. "Yes, yes I can spar with you. So, let's get to it. C'mon." I then changed into my preferred workout outfit. It was a top that was cut so that the solid fabric piece ends just under the breasts with the sleeves being in a fishnet pattern all the way down to the hands where it wraps in between the fingers and another section down to my hips. The bottom of my shorts end just below the ass with fishnet covering the rest of my legs. Top and bottom are pale green with the fishnets being white.

Black tribal tattoos going up from my fingertips and going over my shoulders and stopping to where they are just on the edges of my neck and chest. I'm wearing combat boots in white with pale green laces and stitching. With matching pale green and white stud earrings. My braids are drawn up in a high ponytail to keep them out of the way. When I turn around I find Rune staring at my outfit, probably wondering what in Droda's name am I wearing. But then he realizes I am staring back at him he stops staring and glares at me. "Why do you wear such strange clothing and how did you change so quickly?" He asked and waits for me to answer. With a grin forming on my lips, "That is classified and if Challen or Tedra didn't tell you you will have to win against me to find out." That earned me a glare and then he asked what I wanted to train with. "I think we should start out with sword combat until one of us is unarmed and then go into hand-to-hand combat. Like a real fight."

"How could you fight with warrior swords when you look like you could barely lift it? And be able to keep fighting once you lost your weapon?" he asked with annoyance laced through his words.

"I can do so because I don't fight with a warrior's sword. I fight with my own ones that I made myself. And you will have to find out if I can fight without a weapon for yourself. And no holding back." With that, I pulled out my arm shields and thigh holsters with their knives already in then. Along with my sword that is three feet in length with brilliant etchings on all of the weapons. After I had done donning my 'armor' and weapons did I look at Rune again. And again I caught him staring at me. "What," I say. "What's the problem? I'm ready, lets begin." And, with that last statement I then preceded in attacking Rune with everything I had. In less than a minute Rune and I were going at it like we hated each other and wanted to kill the other. When I didn't immediately lose, Rune was watching me all the more.

Wondering how I can stand against a warrior, let alone make him sweat. When he and I crossed swords again my sword was flung away to land across the courtyard, way out of reach for me to make use of. I then pulled out my knives. When he saw that I was now armed with nothing but these knives his confidence surged, sure that he had me beat now. But when we meet again I swirled around to nick him on the sides, shallow since I didn't want to kill him. While he was distracted by the cuts that were bleeding profusely, I jumped onto his back to wrap my arms around his neck so I put my swords against his throat and twined my legs around his waist. I was just barely tall enough for me to accomplish this with only a little stretching. When I did that, Rune went completely still, barely allowing himself to breathe. "I win," I said in a singsong manner. Then, when I loosened my arms to let go of him I found myself dragged around his body, my knives yanked from my grip, and myself on the floor with my body completely covered by Rune, who had a death grip on my wrists. "What are you doing?" I ask him with my eyes changing from forest green for my happiness from being with Rune to red and silver because I can't breathe and I'm angry that he got the better of me.

"...Get...off of... me!" I gasped, trying to get breath into my lungs. If he doesn't ease up I was going to pass out. After I said that Rune eased up, but he just lifted his chest off of me. "Dammit! What were you doing that for? I won fair and square, get over it!" I say in between me dragging blessed air into my lungs. When I had finished sucking in air I looked up to find Rune waiting patiently for me to settle down. "I know. Yet I wanted a little pay back." he told me calmly with a little smirk on his lips.

And with that he pushed up and off me and then held out his hand to help me up. I ignored his hand and rolled into a back flip.

"Well, you had it. Are you happy now, jerk?" I said while I went to retrieve my knives and sword. When I turned back around to tell Rune what I thought about his version of payback, I found him leaning against one of the walls of the courtyard, watching me all the while. "What?" I sighed in exasperated. I was getting tired of Rune just staring at me. I started to walk back to him to question him when Alaik came back to the courtyard at a brisk walk. I took one look at her and then toward the sky to know that the evening meal will be served soon and I had yet to get dressed for it. I turned to Rune after I nodded to Alaik to show her I know what she came here for and to wait a minute. "We'll finish this discussion at dinner," I said vehemently. I swished back around toward Alaik and waved a brief goodbye over my shoulder then pored on the speed to put distance from him.

When we where well away from Rune I slowed down so that Alaik could catch her breath. "Why did you run away like that, Seferia?" she asked in her wide-eyed innocence way. When she did that I couldn't lie to her. "I just wanted to get out of there. And away from Rune." I told her in a way that she wouldn't question me in anyway. When we turned around the corridor we nearly collided with Tedra and Shani. "Hi! Where are you guys going?" I said with a forced smile.

"Oh, nothing. We were just coming to get you." Tedra told me at the same time Shani said, "We wanted to see if you picked up anything new since we last saw you." When they said that I remembered when Shani would be expecting that I would have something for her every time I came to visit.

"Okay, Shani, I have a few new clothes and trinkets. I'm going to wear one of them tonight." I told her while walking towards my room in the west wing. "Anyway, Tedra, do you know why Rune is here and where he came from?" I was seriously beginning to wonder where he came from because I have been all over Sha-Ka'an and to every other planet that could have produced someone like Rune, a warrior but different from any warrior or barbarian I have ever encountered. "Well, there's not much to say about Rune, really. One day he appeared and wanted an audience with Challen. Of course, I was shooed into another room along with all the other females in the room. So, I don't really know what they talked about, just that after a couple hours Rune was to be a guardian that is with us most of the time. I've been keeping my eye on him just in case though." Tedra explained as we rounded the corner and came upon my rooms. "Do you want to come in or should I surprise you all at the evening meal?"

"Let's let you surprise us. C'mon Shani, lets get ready ourselves. Bye bye, Seferia!"

With that, they scurried off along with Alaik in tow.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When I closed the door I slid down to the floor. _What am I going to do about Rune? Tedra couldn't tell me what he is and I have no clue either._ I wondered to myself. Then I shook off the questions with no answers and walked to my already prepared bath. I made my clothes disappeared and dunked into the small pool. When I had taken out the braids and washed my hair I heard a knock on the door and thought it was Jalla, another servant girl, to help me dress. I didn't need the help though, I can just make my clothes appear on command but it's nice to have someone keep me company sometimes. "You can come in Jalla, it's okay," I shouted. I stood up wash the suds from my hair and to scrub my upper body, then dunked down to do the same to my lower half. "Jalla, love, can you bring me one of the towels please?" I asked as I got out and rinsed off the suds from my body. I felt someone moving behind me and felt the brush of the towel being dropped on my shoulder. "Thanks." I said as I moved to wrap the towel around me and then grasped all my hair and wrung it out. I sensed Jalla moving closer to me and turned to decline her offer to help me dress when I saw that it wasn't Jalla but Rune!

"What are you doing HERE!" I screeched and fell back towards the bath. Rune caught my hands and pulled me into him and away from the empty pool. The towel was the only thing that fell and I was suddenly pressed up against a bare chested hunk of a man. "Le-Let go of me, Rune!" I said as I struggled to be out of his embrace. All he did was tighten his grip on me and started walking back towards my bedroom/meeting room. "What are you doing? I said let go of me! If you don't let go I'll let my animals have at you." He continued to walk,"Fine, you asked for it. Sira, Vira! Defense! Get him off of me, now!" I commanded. Instantly, Sira went for the arms and Vira went for the legs, both avoiding me entirely. When Rune saw that I wasn't just bluffing he immediately pushed me out of the way and went into a defense form, "Woman, best you call them off before they get themselves killed."

"Oh, you think that you can kill them, do you? Cerulean, Urite! Help them subdue him." I say and they drop their cloaking, giving Rune an eye full before they descended and shot out their webs at his arms and at the floor, nailing him to the floor. Next, Sira and Vira went and clamped onto his legs so he couldn't use them either. "Now, what were you saying about killing my guardians? Oh, that's it, you can't." I say as I sat down on top of my canopy bed, and Domino comes up to lay down next to me and lay her head in my lap to comfort me. "What did you want of me when you came here? And what are you? I want honest answers or I'll tell Challen and Tedra. You pick." I questioned as I looked down at him and picked up my bag of clothes. "Well? What's it going to be? I don't have all night you know."

"I do not know why I came to you. And I will not tell you about who I am because you have not earned my trust." he growled as his eyes followed my guardians.

"Oh, you won't tell me because I haven't earned your trust? Well, excuse me, but I think that I have tried to be civil, friendly even, but you won't even try. So, let me tell you something. I don't care if I have your trust or not but I will get the truth out of you somehow, as for now, I have to get ready for the evening meal. So my guardians will escort you out of my rooms and you will not come back. Goodbye, Rune." With that I turned away and headed for my dressing room with Domino while Cerulean and Urite unwind their webs and Sira and Vira blocked him in case he tried to get to me.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I shut the door on Rune telling me we were not finished yet, and sighed. I shook myself and gave myself a scolding for not noticing that was Rune in the first place and not Jalla. I then reached into my bag for my traveling closet. I pulled out an outfit that I picked up on Earth in the early 21st century. It was a corset with a matching plaid miniskirt and combat boots. I decided to leave my hair down but straitened it and had the bone beads weave into my hair in an intricate pattern. Once that was done I did my makeup and added accessories galore. When I was sure that Rune was gone I came out of the dressing room and went to my consul for a time/space chat with my dearest friend who was also of the same race as me, Immortal.

When I had selected her name I sent out a request for a video conference. I received her reply in seconds and stood in front of the small, circular device that would show me her. I hit the video feed switch and was then in the company of Darcy. She was dressed in a dress that was mid-thigh length and form-fitted to her body in deep purple. She was also wearing matching ballet flats and was wearing the dream catcher necklace and earrings I gave her. Across her shoulders was her new guardian, Lily, the size of a thin house cat found on Earth.

"Hello Darcy. You look like you are having a grand time." I greeted them in a posh accent.

"Well met, Seferia. I see you are on Tedra and Challen's planet again." Darcy replied, also in a posh accent and then when we looked at each other we burst out laughing. "Okay...Okay..." I gasped in between giggles, "I need to ask you for a favor."

"With what, Seferia? Please say it's not for another inter-planet war again." Darcy laminated.

"No, no it's nothing like that but, there is this man here that I know nothing about and neither does Tedra. He repeatedly stares at me like I'm the most treasured thing he has but he repeatedly threatens me. I need to find out who he is and I would like you to be here for me." I went on to explain to her all of what happened between me and Rune.

"I'll come as soon as I can. See you tomorrow." And with that she logged off. I did the same and turned and walked out the door to meet with everyone no matter now much I dreaded seeing Rune again this soon.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

As I traveled through the corridors I didn't come across anyone save a few servants. I found that I was even more at unease by the lack of Rune trying to pump me for information or to attack me. As I entered the dinning hall I pushed those thoughts away and focused on all the awed looks I was receiving. When I paused to let everyone get a look at what I was wearing, I noticed Shani and Tedra looking at me with excited stares, probably wanting me to tell them everything about the place and people I got it from. After a few minutes everyone went back to the conversations they stopped. As I walked over to my place next to Tedra and Shani my eyes roamed the room looking for Rune. When I didn't see him I shoot a questioning look to Tedra. She just frowned and shook her head. When I got to my seat Tedra told me that no one had seen Rune since our confrontation. I stewed over this through most of dinner until I just put it from my mind. The rest of dinner was filled with me answering the questions that Shani and Tedra flung at me as fast as I answered until they were sure that they had gotten all the information out of me about my recent travels. At the end of dinner I excused myself and went to the terrace at the West end of the castle.

As I was lost in my memories of the past someone came up behind me and wrap their arms around me. When I tried to wiggle away the arms tightened around me until it was either I stop fighting or risk the chance of passing out and breaking a few bones. I chose the latter and ceased. As the person waited to see if I would try to escape I tried to figure out how to get out of this without causing a big scene. "If you make a scene I'll kill you." said a voice that I could never forget. "Rune, let me go now or you'll be the one to be killed not me." After I said that he let go one of his hands to gather up my hair and pulled my head back. When I went to demand what he was doing his mouth descended on mine.


End file.
